Badges (Legacy)
There are many badges that can be earned in Notoriety. Badges can unlock new materials, masks, colors, and weapons. * R&B Bank - Stealth Mission: Complete R&B Bank without triggering the alarms. Cameras, civilians, and security guards all have the capability to catch you. Unlocks: HIPPIE material! * Nightclub - Speed Run: Complete the Nightclub map in under 6:00. You may not get a lot of cash, but you will be awarded this badge! Unlocks: PASTEL-GREEN color! * Transport - 100%: Complete the first day of the Transport mission by throwing ALL the bags to your driver. The narrator will tell you where to throw your bags when your driver gets there. Unlocks: BRICK-YELLOW color! * Mallcrasher - 100k: Earn a total of $100k in Mallcrasher, not the slip amount. This can be done through destroying or looting. Easier to achieve on higher difficulties, as each higher difficulty multiplies the worth of items. Unlocks: RED DOT material! * Big Bank - Big Threat:' '''On Big Bank, survive three police assaults. Unlocks: DANGER material AND Reinfeld 880 Shotgun! * Four Stores - Four Repair:' On the Four Stores map, break all glass. Be careful, however, as glass breaking alerts citizens and guards to your presence. Unlocks: FOUR BARS material! * Diamond Store - Nothing Left: In the Diamond Store map, steal or loot EVERY lootable. This includes rings, cash, registers, and other jewelry. This does not include bags of loot or glass. Things are hidden everywhere, this will not be easy to get. Unlocks: ALUMINUM material! * One in a Thousand: During your bonus selection, pick a trophy card. Unlocks: Mosconi 12G Shotgun! * Downtown Bank - Trust No One: On SOLO (Alone) Downtown Bank, complete the mission completely stealth on Overkill difficulty or above, while leaving no gold-bars behind. only the bags, not the deposits Unlocks: Deagle Pistol! * Terminal - High Flyer: End a match on Terminal with no cardboard boxes left unopened. Some of them may contain bags of loot! Unlocks: Sky Material! * Shadow Raid - サイレント: Finish Shadow Raid with at least 12 bags without triggering the alarm at all. Unlocks: Ronin Mask! * Cook Off - Frying: In Cook Off, create 8+ bags of Bloxxy Cola on Hard or greater difficulty. Unlocks: Bronco .44 Pistol! * Golden Mask Casino - How Can You Still Grin?: Open the vault in Golden Mask Casino without being detected. Unlocks: Taser melee weapon! * Golden Mask Casino - Making Friends: While going loud, keep Brickman2010 hostage without letting the police take me back to their car for the duration of the heist. Unlocks: Buxsplosion Mask! * Met the Creator: Meet Brickman2010 in-game to unlock this badge. This shouldn't be too rare, I often enjoy consulting with the community. Unlocks: Brickman's Tophat Mask! * Trick or Treat - Twenty Buckets: Earn twenty buckets of candy from trick-or-treating in one match during the Halloween "Trick Or Treat" event. Unlocks: Zombie Costume (Armor)! '''No longer can be earned. * Trick or Treat - Thirty Buckets: Earn thirty buckets of candy from trick-or-treating in one match during the Halloween "Trick Or Treat" event. Unlocks: Bone Crown! No longer can be earned. * Trick or Treat - Forty Buckets: Earn forty buckets of candy from trick-or-treating in one match during the Halloween "Trick Or Treat" event. Unlocks: Ghoul Costume (Armor)! No longer can be earned. * Jewelry Store - Under the Radar: Stealth the Jewelry Store map with more security guards alive than players. (Ex: Solo- 2 guards alive, 2 Players- 3 guards, and so on). Unlocks: Bluesteel Material! * Challenge: 50+ Kills: Kill 50 or more enemies in a round. Equipment kills count towards your total. Unlocks: Viridian Material! * Challenge: 25+ Headshots: In a round, score 25 or more headshot kills. The final blow must be a headshot for this to apply (your cursor will show as orange). Unlocks: Bombastic Material! * Becoming Infamous: Reach the first level of infamy. You will reset your skills, guns, cash, and level in exchange for the notoriety of being a prestige member of the criminal underworld, and an XP bonus. Unlocks: Shade Mask, 10% more XP, and increases the probability of getting an infamous item by .5% * Card Drop - First Infamous Item: In the bonus selection screen, select an infamous card for the first time. By default, there is a 0.5% Chance of this occurring. Certain infamy upgrades allow this rate to increase. * Gift Factory - Productive: Collect at least ten presents. Unlocks: Winter Beanie! No longer can be earned. * Gift Factory - Santa: Deliver at least 20 presents on Very Hard or greater. Overkill and Deathwish make this easier (and harder at the same time) by having four production points rather than 3. This is easier to do with friends. Unlocks: Gift Factory map to host after December 30th, Santa Belly Armor, Candy Cane melee, and Ho Ho Ho Soundtrack! This badge is now unobtainable. No longer can be earned. * Big Bank - Stealth Master: Complete the map Big Bank on Hard or greater difficulty without getting caught. Remember: If you do not find the keycard right away, you will have to avoid cameras. Use 'F' to spot the cameras and guards that would get in your way. Also, once you answer five pagers, the Operator will notice, so kill sparingly. Personal tip: Avoid taking hostages/killing when you don't need to. Guards will notice these things. Unlocks: AK74 Gun! * World Bank - Flawless: Complete World Bank on stealth without using a single body bag. Unlocks: Coming Soon! * World Bank - Overdrill: Successfully consume time. Unlocks: DRILL melee, plus something that is taking a long time to implement but will be really cool. Definitely NOT a weapon camo. AKA coming soon. Category:Gameplay